


Wedding Vows

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Modern Royalty, Sweet, Weddings, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: You are invited to the crowned prince and the earl's wedding. Join the guests as they witness the exchange of vows between two of the most important people in the kingdom of Seijoh.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	1. Oikawa's Vow: Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of IwaOi Week 2020  
> Prompt: Royalty and wedding
> 
> \--
> 
> A short note, an Earl, is the highest position for knights, and that's Iwaizumi's title.

Weddings were one thing people looked forward to. The union of two hearts and souls was something everyone loved to witness, especially if it's the most beloved crowned prince and the most adored earl who will be celebrating this union. But there's something different about this wedding. It's not what the prince's people expected; that's why people referred to it as an unorthodox wedding. For it is the first time in Seijoh's history, two men were about to get married.

The wedding was held at the royal garden, where Roses, Honeysuckle, Delphinium, and Hydrangeas filled the castle's vast grassland with the moonlight illuminating the entirety of the garden. The guests sat on the wooden stools provided by the royal servants and maids, giving way to an aisle for the crowned prince to take when he walks towards the priest standing at the end of it.

The bell had rung, its sound reverberating through the tranquility of the night, silencing the guests who were whispering to each other. The bell signified the crowned prince's entrance, and the moment the sound had died, a tall man with chocolate-brown curls started to walk towards the altar. His long legs hugged by white slacks took long strides towards the end of the aisle. This slim waist and broad shoulders were showcased by the white polo and blazer that fits him perfectly. In his hands were white Gypsophilas fitted into a beautiful bouquet, and resting on top of his head is his silver crown adorned with diamonds and emeralds. But it wasn't the clothes he wore that made people turn their eyes towards him. It was the way his smile had reached his eyes and the way his eyes twinkled in pure bliss under the moonlight.

Everyone was entranced by their prince, for with every step he takes with his white oxford hitting the ground, his subject's eyes follow.

Oikawa arrived at the altar and gave the priest a bright smile before looking towards the other end of the aisle, where a certain dark-haired man stood wearing his black suit that accentuated his broad shoulders, biceps, and waist. Oikawa could see the nervousness in Iwaizumi's eyes with every step he takes towards him. He couldn't help but chuckle because Iwaizumi was the one who proposed in front of everyone, and yet he was the one who looked stiff as he walks down the aisle, unlike Oikawa, who walked gracefully and confidently compared to the mess he was when Iwaizumi proposed.

Iwaizumi reached the altar with sweaty palms and trembling knees, he's always dreamed about marrying Oikawa, but now that he's in front of the altar, a few minutes away from being officially proclaimed as Oikawa's husband, he couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Stop trembling. You're making it look like I forced you into this," Oikawa said and pouted. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took Oikawa's hand in his, their fingers intertwining perfectly as if the gaps between their fingers were made for each other's hand to fit in.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being as confident as you, your highness," Iwaizumi said with a teasing smirk, making Oikawa pout even more.

"You can't use the highness joke on me once I marry you, oh great Earl," Oikawa teased, "you're about to be a royal highness too if you've forgotten."

Iwaizumi groaned, making Oikawa chuckle. They were so absorbed into their own world that the priest had to cough to get their attention. The two blushed when the priest gave them a teasing warning glare. They lowered their heads and apologized. The priest proceeded with the ceremony, and by the time they reached the vows, Oikawa's eyes became watery.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, my Iwa-chan, my loyal knight, my protector, my best friend, my pillar," Oikawa started, his tears spilling from his eyes like a waterfall, "I couldn't remember a day when you failed to be there for me. Ever since we were children, you've always had my back. You were there at my highest and lowest. You were there when I was nothing but a child, struggling to hold a sword, you were there when I first went on a hunt with my father, you were there in my first battle, and you were there when I almost lost myself."

"Iwaizumi Hajime, a fitting name for someone as fearless as you, for when I was scared to hold a sword at ten, you picked it up for me and guided me until I became one of the finest swordsmen in our kingdom. For when I fell down my horse during my first hunt, you were the first one to reach out his hand despite hearing all the cayotes approaching me. For when I feared dying on the battlefield, you stuck by me and fought beside me as you promise to protect me. But most of all, you were there when I lost confidence in myself. You were there to pick up my broken pieces and hand them to me after I tasted my first defeat."

"Iwaizumi Hajime, you're my everything and more than what I could ask for, and I can't imagine my life without you. You're the pillar that stood tall and mighty for me. You're more than a knight and a best friend. You're love in the most wonderful form, and I can't believe the universe has chosen to give you to me. You are my Earl, my pillar, my love, and my life. I love you, Hajime, and I'd give up anything in this universe to keep you with me."


	2. Iwaizumi's Vow: Serendipity

After Oikawa said those words, they were both crying. Their eyes red, and their tears flowing freely as they stare at each other hand in hand. Iwaizumi couldn't help but chuckle as he wipes his snot on his sleeve.

"That's disgusting, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased as he laughs, eyes still locked on Iwaizumi.

"Shut up, I don't want to have snot freely falling from my nose like yours," Iwaizumi retorted, making Oikawa release an exaggerated gasp.

"Iwaizumi, it's your turn to say your vows," The priest reminded, making Iwaizumi's eyes grow wide, "oh, right, yeah, it's my turn,"

Imaizumi licked his lips and wiped his hands on his slacks before taking Oikawa's hands in his once again and looking up to meet the familiar chocolate- brown irises that he loved.

"Oikawa Tooru," He started and gulped before taking a deep breath. "I never asked for you, and yet the universe had given you to me. I was born in this world alone in July, but the universe must've thought that I needed someone to bring me joy, someone who would annoy the shit out of me but would still be able to make me laugh. Someone who would enjoy bantering with me and loving me at the same time. Truth be told, I don't think I'd ever know what happiness is without you. I'll probably roam the world with permanently furrowed."

They both chuckled at that before Iwaizumi continued, "you're my serendipity, Tooru, you're an occurrence I never expected to happen and bring me joy. You've always said that you couldn't imagine life without me, and I feel the same way. Life is dull and meaningless without you bringing a smile to face. You probably never noticed, but you're the only person who can make me smile and laugh even if you don't intend to. You're my joy, the color of my life, the sun that brightens up the dark. You've always told me that I always save you from everything, but you also save me."

"You saved me from living a life without knowing what happiness is. You're the saving grace that taught me how to see life with all its bright colors. You're the one who taught me how to love life outside a battlefield that's filled with nothing but violence and bloodshed. You said I was the one who reached out to save you from those cayotes, but you were the one who saved me from the cage I was living in where I saw life as nothing but fighting. My hands may have been the ones who guided you to be the finest swordsman in our kingdom, but your hands were the ones that guided me and opened my eyes to the world. That there's more to life than winning battles."

"You taught me that the flowers were nice, that the stars were beautiful, that seeing Matsukawa roll down a hill and land into horse shit is funny, and Hanamaki's cooking is worse than death itself. So, thank you for being born in July. Thank you for being my serendipity," Iwaizumi said and smiled at Oikawa, "I love you, Oikawa Tooru, and I can't wait to wake up and sleep beside you every single day for the rest of my life."

A mixture of tears and laughter (with a few boo's and complaints from Matsukawa and Hanamakki) filled the entire garden. The priest wiped a tear that escaped his eyes before clearing his throat and continuing with the ceremony.

"You may now kiss your groom," The priest announced. Iwaizumi took a step forward and pulled Oikawa by the waist before capturing his rosy lips in his, sealing their promise of forever with a kiss under the moonlight and rings that physically reminded them of their promise of being bound to each other for the rest of their life.


End file.
